SpongeBob Babies
bsb.jpg|Baby SpongeBob baby patrick.jpg|Patrick is now gross, weird and cute all at the same time baby krabs.jpg|Baby Boss Spongy baby.jpg|Even as a baby, Spongebob is good at making Krabby Patties! Spongebob Babies '''is an new series/spinoff created by Phineasandferbfan2010 that anyone can join and help write. It's about Spongebob and friends as babies. Nickelodeon was aired 3 seasons, but Nickelodeon was gonna move this show to Nick Jr. for more seasons (Season 4 - present).This show for baby 4-moth-old to 11-moth-old and 1-year-old to 3-year-old. When starting Season 8, PBS Kids aired Spongebob Babies. When the creator of Spongebob Babies came back to EEnE Fanon Wiki, he needs to put Spongebob Babies in hiatus, but it's no. Characters BABIES: *Baby Spongebob *Baby Patrick *Baby Squidward *Baby Sandy *Baby Krabs *Baby Puff *Baby Plankton *Baby Pearl *Baby Larry *Baby Karen *Baby Gary *Baby Nat Peterson *Baby Sally *Baby Tom *Baby Fred * ADULTS: *Eddie the Babysitter *X729 the Babysitter *ENEMIES: *Monster Mashmallow *Squilliam Fancyson *H1N1 Virus Episodes Season 1 '''1. Babies were Born January 6, 2010 Written by: Phineasandferbfan2010 Spongebob's mom is pregnant. She went to hospital for delivery with her Dad. The baby was born. 2. Baby Plankton VS Baby Krabs January 7, 2010 Written by: Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Plankton will battle Baby Krabs! They had a war! Will the war is over? 3. '''Fry Cook Babys '''January 8, 2010 Written By: '''Deetfeet Baby SpongeBob wants to become a frycook. Meanwhile, Baby Krabs starts a sudden fascination with money. '''4.Baby Patrick and SpongeBob January 8, 2010 Written by: SuperSaiyanKirby Baby SpongeBob has a playdate with Baby Patrick. Meanwhile, Baby Squidward practices Jr. Clarinet. 5.'' Baby School ''January 8, 2010'' Written by: Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Puff starting her first Boating School. Baby Spongebob was doing a boating lesson. '''6. Sandy's Arrival January 8, 2010 Written By: Deetfeet Sandy is sent underwater with her treedome, and air suit. She then becomes part of the "SpongeBob Babies". 7. '''The Race '''January 8, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 It's announced that there will be a race take place at Baby Puff's Boating School. The babies are racing. '''8. Baby Spongebob and Baby Sandy January 9,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Baby Spongebob likes Baby Sandy so Baby Spongebob spends time playing with Baby Sandy. '''9. A baby pet for Baby Spongebob January 9,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Baby Spongebob's found a baby snail and named baby Gary. '''10. Cute art January 9,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Baby Squidward becomes the baby art teacher. Baby Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy takes part of Baby Squidward's class. Season 2 '''11. Mini IJLSA January 9,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Baby Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward becomes the Mini IJLSA. '''12. The mini Krusty Krab 2 January 9,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Baby Mr Krabs opens an mini Krusty Krab 2. '''13. Baby Band Geeks January 9, 2010 Written by: 'Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Squidward invited the babies to join his band for 4 days. ' '''14. 'Baby Chum Bucket '''January 9, 2010 Written by: Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Plankton opens Mini Chum Bucket. He's gonna be Baby Krab's rival. 15. '''Baby Fans '''January 10, 2010 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby Baby SpongeBob and Patrick watches the first ever episode of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, and they become fans. '''16. The Toons January 10, 2010 Written by: Phineasandferbfan2010 Spongebob and Patrick are making some cartoons. 17. Formula Time January 11, 2010 Written by: William Leonard Baby Krabs makes his "Krabby Patty Formula" and Baby Plankton tries to steal it by hiding in a nappy. But Baby Krabs throws his milk bottle at Baby Plankton, knocking him unconscious. 18. '''Lil' Rivals '''January 11, 2010 Written by: Spongeman537 Squilliam Fancyson moves into the neighborhood, and he is better than Squidward at everything, starting their life-long hatred. 19. 'Potty Training 'January 22, 2010 Written By: 'Deetfeet The Spongebob babies have to be potty trained. Will any of them get trained? '''20. 'Future Babys 'January 22, 2010 Written By: '''Deetfeet The Spongebob babies fantasize about what they want to be like in the future. Season 3 Nickelodeon decided to move Spongebob Babies to Nick Jr. when this season ends. '''21. 'Valentine Babies '''February 7, 2010 Written by: Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Spongebob and friends celebrating Valentines Day. 22. '''Baby Beach '''February 7, 2010 Written by: Phineasandferbfan2010 The Spongebob babies gone to Goo Lagoon. 23. Baby towners Febuary 7,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 SpongeBob and Patrick go to the baby jellyfishing convention, Sandy goes to the baby science lab, Squidward stays home with the H1N1, Krabs and Plankton go to the market with the nursery worker. 24. Baby Illness Febuary 7,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 All the babies get the H1N1 virus. 25.Babies well Febuary 7,2010 Written By: 'SpongeBob123 The babies get well. 26-29.SpongeBob Babies:The Movie Febuary 7,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 SpongeBob and the Babys go to Paris for the Bikini Bottom Art show, but Baby Patrick gets kidnapped so the babys unite to rescue him. '''30. 'Let's Party '''February 14, 2010 Written By: Phineasandferbfan2010 Spongebob Babies celebrate the party. Season 4 Nick Jr. starts to air Spongebob Babies start with Season 4. 31. '''Candy Madness '''February 20, 2010 Written by: 'Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Patrick eats too much candy! '''32. 'Pearly '''February 20, 2010 Written by: 'William Leonard Baby Pearl tries to enter the SpongeBob Babies clubhouse by going through the teensy baby-sized door, but she cannot get in----she's the size of an adult fish! So she tries to catapult herself in through the roof, but the clubhouse collapses. Baby SpongeBob has no choice but to let Baby Pearl enter. '''33. 'Spong-E-Cheese 'February 20, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Spongebob Babies go to a place (which is Chuck E. Cheese's spoof) to win a game console called "Wing Box 250". But it costs 1,000 tickets. So they play arcades to win tickets. If they had 1,000 tickets, they got a Wing Box 250.\ '''34-38. 'Baby Spongebob's Great Adventures 'February 26, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Spongebob and his friends takes to go to the exciting adventures! (Long TV Movie) '''39. MinePod Febuary 29,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Baby Spongebob wanted an MinePod. He starts doing good deeds to get the money from his freinds even at the Mini Krusty Krab. '''40. 'GameWorld '''February 26, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 In the past, Spongebob Babies won Wing Box 250 (see Episode 33). They go to the world of gaming! 41. Band Hero JR. March 8,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 The babies get interested in Band Hero JR., and the babies team up to defeat Squilliam's daycare in an All-Star Baby Band Day! '''Season 5 Nick Jr. moves SpongeBob Babies to the Playtime Block from 3:00 PM to 7:00 PM, instead of 8:30 AM to 12:00 PM. Also, this Season has 16 episodes. Nick had these on rerun June 29,2011 to May 6,2014. 42. Dentist Shocks March 9,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 The Babies go to the dentist. 43-44. Hollywood Babies " " " " The Babies go to Hollywood for the anual Baby Race, and Squidward has to defeat Squilliam. 45-48. Babynapping-Part 1 March 30,2010 " " Baby Squidward gets babynapped by Squilliam, and the babies try to get him back, but they fall in a black hole and can't rescue Squidward. 49. Woeful Scrapbook April 9,2010 " " The Babies look at Baby Squidward's scrapbook. 50-54. Babynapping-Part 2 April 27,2010 " " Baby Squidward sends the Babies a note to meet him at Sweeakers fountain to defeat Squilliam, because he will not be able to do anything. But the Babies get into troble along the way. 55-57. Babynapping-Part 3 June 1,2010 " " The Babies finally get to Baby Squidward and take him home. Season 6 It was shocked that the 5th season had lost episodes before this season airs. It's gonna aired 5th Season lost episodes on March 30, 2010. 58. 'Game Over '''March 10, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Spongebob Babies buy a newest game for Wing Box 250 called, "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 250". But they trapped in the game. '''59. 'Happy Birthday Baby Gary 'March 19, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Spongebob Babies celebrate Baby Gary's birthday. '''60-65. 'Baby Awards '''March 19, 2010 '''Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 (TV Special) Baby Krabs hosted Baby Awards. Baby Spongebob tries to win. '''66'-'67. Marshmallow Rampage '''March 20, 2010 Written by: Phineasandferbfan2010 (1) Baby Spongebob and Baby Patrick make marshmallows microwave in 1 minute. But the marshmallow turned into Monster Marshmallow. (2) Spongebob Babies plan to defeat the Monster Marshmallow. They fight him. Monster Marshmallow was defeated. 68. Baby Blues March 26, 2010 Written By: IKnowAll The Babies start a jazz band, but can they work together? Season 7 69. Sweet Tooth March 31, 2010 Written by: William Leonard Baby Patrick eats all the sweet things he can find. That makes him very fat and weak, so the other babies try very hard to bring him to the nearest hospital, 300 miles away. 70. Permanent Record March 31, 2010 Written by: William Leonard Baby SpongeBob accidentally breaks the driving record, so he is awarded the best car that money can buy. But he is a driving lunatic, so Patrick covers for him. When the truth is revealed, they award Baby SpongeBob and Baby Patrick a boxcar each instead. 71. '''Prince Baby Sponge March 31,2010 Written by: 'MissAppear869 Baby Spongebob becomes the Prince. Baby Squidward got jeloues so he trys to make to do something nasty!! '''72-74.' Baby Olympics April 12, 2010 Written by: Phineasandferbfan2010 Squilliam presenting Baby Olympics. The olympic players (babies) will going to win a gold. '''75-76. 'Baby Racing (pt.1) April 12, 2010 Written by: Phineasandferbfan2010''' Spongebob Babies race around Bikini Bottom places, but the babies, Tom, Peterson, Fred were lost. 77-78. Baby Racing (pt.2) April 12, 2010 Written by: Phineasandferbfan2010 The babies speed the boats. Baby Patrick using Turbo button to get turbo speed, but he ran out of gas. Baby Spongebob using Max button to get MAX speed, and he won. Season 8 Nickelodeon announced that Spongebob Babies will had another TV network, PBS Kids (kid version of PBS). 79. 'Cooking with Baby Pearl '''April 14, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Pearl making some food. '''80. 'Krabby Sushi 'April 18, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Krabs announced that it will be added to Gallery Grub, Krabby Sushi. '''81-85. 'Spongebob Babies in Sea Japan 'April 22, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Spongebob Babies travel to Sea Japan for their appearances of a japanese TV show. '''86. 'Spongebob 250 'April 22, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Spongebob was trapped in his Wing Box 250 game, "Super Fish Bros". '''87-88. 'Recycle It! 'April 22, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 (Earth Day special) Spongebob Babies recycle bottles, cans, and papers. They turn off lights. Season 9 '''89. 'Wild Coaster 'April 28, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Spongebob and his baby friends went to the wildest coaster ever. 90. Lost Babies The gang accidentally get lost! 91. Baby Squidward's Show Baby Squidward is shown on tV, but the other ones try to get the spot-light, too! 92. Snail Playground Baby SpongeBob and Baby Gary play in a playground. '''93. 'The Future of Time 'May 26, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Spongebob, Baby Patrick, and others went through to the future. '''94. 'Double Screened 'May 29, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Spongebob watched a newest handheld game by SeaSoft, "SeaSoft DS (parody of Nintendo DS)". He want to buy that handheld, but it costs $100. So he work and Baby Krabs gave him money for SeaSoft DS. Baby Spongebob got a SeaSoft DS at the end. '''95-98. New Neighbors June 3, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Spongebob, and babies meet new neighbors. Season 10 (10th Season Anniversary) '''99. 'Dance and Shout 'June 6, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Squidward teach babies how to dance, '''100. '100th Celebration '''June 6, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Spongebob and babies celebrate 100th episode party. '''101. 101 Days Of Fun June 13, 2010 Written by: Ponyo Fan Baby Spongebob and babies look back at their 101 days of fun! 102. Clean Crib June 14, 2010 Written by: Ponyo Fan The babies get tidy and clean up the house. 103. Baby News June 14, 2010 Written by: Ponyo Fan The babies hold their own news show. 104. A Day At The Park June 14, 2010 Written by: Ponyo Fan Baby Spongebob and babies go to the park. 105. Adventures in Sponge-Sitting June 30, 2010 Written by: Stephen Burg A babysitter comes. 106. Fireflies July 1, 2010 Written by: Ponyo Fan The babies see fireflies for the first time. 107. Goo Goo (1 hr. special) July 1, 2010 Written by: Ponyo Fan The babies forget what "goo goo" means and fear becoming adults. The babies remember in the end. 108. Dollar July 2, 2010 Written by: Ponyo Fan Baby Patrick finds a dollar on the ground and Baby Krabs will go to anything to have it! 109. Stinky Diaper July 2, 2010 Written by: Ponyo Fan The babies need changing while adults are doing important tasks. 110. First Steps July 3, 2010 Written by: Ponyo FanT The babies try to take their first steps. 111. Baby School July 6, 2010 Written by: NickFan15 The Babies have fun at school 112. Baby Spongebob meets baby icarly (1 hr. special) July 9, 2010 Written by: Nickfan14 The Babies meet The Icarly gang. 113. Baby Plankton's yucky food July 9, 2010 Written by: Nickfan14 Baby Plankton makes yucky chum and The Babies got to the hospetal 114. Spongebob And Patrick Fight!! July 11, 2010 Written by: NickFan14 Baby Spongebob and Baby Patrick Fight becuse Baby Spongeob wont play with him 115. Karate Star July 11, 2010 Written by: Nickfan 14 Baby Patrick learns Karate Season 11 Nickfan14 created Season 11 on July 23 2010 and The First episode "Babys in time was on season 10 but removed to Season 11 116. '''Babys In Time '''July 18 , 2010 Written by: '''Nickfan14 The Babies go back in tme '''117. New Bike Babies July 19, 2010 Written by: Nickfan14 Baby Patrick gets a new bike and all the babies all want it 118. '''The Storm of Diapers '''July 28, 2010 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 Baby Spongebob heard that the sky was turned into the Storm of Diapers. '''119. Lost in the Store July 29, 2010 Written by: Ponyo Fan The babies get lost in the store! 120. '''Prank Night '''Augest 24 2010 Written by: '''Nickfan14 The Babies pull pranks on each other '''121. Baby Karate August 29, 2010 Written by: Ponyo Fan Baby Sandy learns karate. 122. 'The End of the rainbow '''September 23 2010 Written by: '''Nickfan14 The Babies Go To the end of the rainbow '''123. '''Scary Movie '''August 22, 2011 Written by: '''JellyfishJam38 The babies watch a scary movie and can't sleep afterwards. Broadcast History Nickelodeon (2010) (2011-2014) Nick Jr. (2010-present) Nick Playdate (2010-present) PBS Kids (2010-present) PBS Kids Sprout (2010) Workers Please put your username here if you would like a job in this series an episode for this series. Remember, anyone can join. You may write down any other job in the show you'd like to be (Director, Storyboard Artist, etc.) *'Phineasandferbfan2010: Creator, Executive Producer (Season 1 - Present), Head Writer (Season 1 - Present) *'Deetfeet': Writer, Executive Producer (Season 1-Present) *'SuperSaiyanKirby: '''Writer (Season 1-Present) *'MissAppear869: Back up writer (Season 1), Excutive Producer (Season 1-present) *'''William Leonard: Executive Producer, Back-Up Writer(Season 2-Present) *'Spongeman537:' Writer (Season 2-Present) *SpongeBob123: Writer (Season 3-Present) *Look4Sonic: Director (Season 3-Present) *'IKnowAll': Writer (Season 6-Present) *'Stephen Burg: '''Writer (Season 9-Present) *'Ponyo Fan:''' Co-Writer, Backup Writer (Season 10-Present) *Nickfan14 _ Writer for some episodes in the show (Season 10 Present) And maker of Season 11 Trivia *It has been announced that there will be 10 episodes per season (except Season 4, 5, 6, 10). *There will be no crossover characters until further notice. * There's gonna be a movie in season 3. * It's has have a wiki!:http://spongebobbaby.wikia.com/wiki/Spongebob_Babies_Wiki Hiatus (Answer:No) The creator of Spongebob Babies, Phineasandferbfan2010 needs to put it hiatus, because he came back to EEnE Fanon Wiki. The answer is no. PBS Kids Funding Starting in Season 12, PBS Kids made Spongebob Babies having funding credits. Spongebob speaks at funding credits *Corporation for Public Broadcasting (2011-present) *U.S. Department of Education (2011, 2013-present) *Chuck E Cheese's (2011, 2013-present) *Viewers Like You/Thank You (2010-present) *National Science Foundation (2013-present) 2010 funding credits: "Funding for Spongebob Babies is made possible part by Viewers Like You. Thank You!" 2011 funding credits: "Spongebob Babies is funded by U.S. Department of Education, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and Viewers Like You. Thank You! And by, Chuck E Cheese's." 2012 funding credits: "Spongebob Babies is diapered by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and fed by Viewers Like You. Babies hope to Thank You!" 2013 to present funding credits: "Spongebob Babies is diapered by Chuck E Cheese's, fed by U.S. Department of Education, rattled by National Science Foundation, where discoveries begin, potty trained by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and played by Viewers Like You, Thank You! PBS Kids stuff Learn more at pbskids.org: Microsoft Sam:"To learn more about Spongebob Babies, visit at pbskids.org for fun & games!" Spongebob Babies will air every Mondays and Saturdays on PBS Kids. Exclusive PBS Kids Segments before ending credits: *Baby Squidward's Little Act *Baby Krabs' Cooking *Baby Spongebob's Biggest Moment PBS Kids Sprout will also air Spongebob Babies, but off air in 2010. Category:Spin-Offs